The Great Duelist Detective Part 7 - At the Toy Store
(The camera cuts to a few moments later in the street, where Diego is sniffing at the ground. He howls and breaks into a run. Kairi is holding on to Jaden's waist as he is hanging onto Diego's collar.) *Jaden/Basil: The thrill of the hunt, eh, Jesse? (Jesse is desperately clinging to Diego's tail and gives a nervous chuckle at the irony of this statement.) *Jesse/Dawson: Q-q-quite! *Jaden/Basil: Ooh, hoo-hoo. Our slimy, green quarry can't be far now. (Cut to inside a toy shop with a "CLOSED" sign in the window. The Chameleon is inside, removing the kimonos from Asian toy people. He stuffs them into his sack and reaches into his back pocket for Pitch's list and a pencil. He reads from the list and checks along as he goes.) *Chameleon/Fidget: Get the following. Tools, check. I got tools. Gears, double check. I got gears. Girl... (Remembering he does not have Kairi yet, he makes a check and then erases it.) *Chameleon/Fidget: No, didn't get girl. Kimonos, Shogun wigs...(chuckles) I got plenty of kimonos and Shogun wigs! (He chuckles again, and is then startled as Diego howls outside.) *Chameleon/Fidget: Oh no, oh no. I gotta hide! I gotta hide! Ooh, I gotta hide! (The Chameleon grabs the Shogun wigs from the Asian people and stuffs them into his bag. He jumps on top of a clown toy and onto a higher shelf, as the list flutters in front of the toy soldiers without him noticing.) (Back outside, Jaden has jumped off Diego's muzzle onto the window ledge.) *Jaden/Basil: Splendid job, Diego! (Kairi is standing on Diego's head and holds out her arms towards Jaden, who gives her a look of annoyance, but holds his arms out to her. She jumps and he catches her, and sets her down, nudging her forward.) (As Jesse is moving down, Diego begins to growl at him again. Jesse tips his hat and is prepared to make a hasty jump, but Diego gives a deliberate sneeze, which sends Jesse tumbling head over heels, hitting Jaden. Jaden looks down at Jesse, then at Diego.) *Jaden/Basil: Now, Diego...sit! (Diego remains standing. Jaden marches back down the window sill and stands in front of his saber tooth tiger, speaking more strictly this time.) *Jaden/Basil: Diego, sit. *Kairi/Olivia: Sit, Diego. (Diego promptly sits. Jaden stares at Kairi jealously.) *Jaden/Basil: Good boy. (moving past Kairi) If you'll excuse me. *Kairi/Olivia: (to Diego) You be good now. We're going to find my grandfather. (Jaden is humming to himself as he inspects the ledge and window. His humming slows as he sees a tiny hole in the center of the small round window. He points at it triumphantly.) *Jaden/Basil: Ah-ha! Here is our friend's entrance. *Jesse/Dawson: But Jaden, how could he fit through such a tiny... *Jaden/Basil: Observe, Jesse. (Jaden takes Jesse's hand and sticks one of his fingers into the hole. He watches confidently as Jesse pulls his hand back, displaying that the Chameleon has used the window as a door.) *Jesse/Dawson: Jaden, you astound me! (Jaden hastily shushes him and climbs in, followed by Kairi and Jesse. After getting inside, Jesse closes the window.) (Inside, they walk through the store. Jesse doesn't look where he's going and bumps into something.) *Jesse/Dawson: Ooh! I beg your pardon, I- (Jesse stops when he sees that what he hit was a huge doll. He and Kairi look around the toy store.) *Jesse/Dawson: Oh my. Upon my word I've never seen so many toys. (Jaden darts out from behind the doll's leg.) *Jaden/Basil: (warningly) Behind any of which could lurk a bloodthirsty assassin! So please, Jesse...be very careful. (As Jaden stealthily moves between the toys and through shadows, Kairi and Jesse stay close behind. They start to climb up a ladder, leading them to a higher shelf.) (Jaden and Jesse quietly creep down the shelf, when a sudden crashing noise from behind causes them to freeze and Jesse to leap into Jaden's arms. They look behind them and see that Kairi has turned on a toy music box, and is watching the noisy fireman band play.) *Jaden/Basil: Oh! What the... Ooh! (Utterly annoyed, Jaden shoves Jesse off of him and leaps for the control lever, shutting the toy off. He turns to Kairi.) *Jaden/Basil: (intensely) Please! (softly) Quiet! (to Jesse) Don't let this girl out of your sight! (Jesse stands at attention and salutes as Jaden walks past. He looks to Kairi, who is giving a playful salute of her own, and takes her hand.) *Jesse/Dawson: Now, Kairi dear, stay close. Category:Ren the God of Humor Category:Ren the God of Humor's Transcriots Category:Rtgoh3 Category:Rtgoh3 Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes